


Working love potion

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [7]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Kon-El, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It's not really even working on him but Jason and Tim have him coveredKinktober 2019Day 7 Aphrodisiacs





	Working love potion

Kon had been the one that had gotten the full blast of it but it barely affected him. He had endured the throbbing in his body as they finished the mission. As he did his reports and when he jumped to have his tests done. His plan had been to lock up somewhere safe and jerk off until the tingling went away.

That had gotten thrown overboard when not just Tim decided to tag along back to his safehouse but Jason came along too. it was too much temptation in one place. He had no idea where he was supposed to look as his body nagged at him. They had just come along.

They had come after him and Kon’s head and body was so bothered and flustered that he had let them. Jason and Tim were Bats so he had assumed that they wanted to make sure he did not mutate or fall over or something. At least that was what he had assumed.

Tim knew about his feelings; he was not stupid. They had not talked about it yet, there was never the time and there always seemed to be other people or regrets popping up. they had just acknowledged that for now they were ignoring it and for Kon that was fine with him.

Jason was not blind either. He had caught Kon looking and many times he had caught Kon watching. He had shown off a time or two until those things just stopped. Kon had never said anything to Jason either, just seemed a bit like he was being disrespectful to Tim.

So while he enjoyed a good look doing something was off the table. Until it was no longer off the table and Kon realized that he was going to be somewhere he never dreamed that he could be. Jason had stripped right along with him but Kon had thought nothing of it.

At least he had not thought anything of it until Jason pinned him against the shower walls and asked him if a kiss was okay. Tim was outside, literally right outside but Kon had leaned forward while his cock pressed against Jason’s own in the shower.

Jason had pinned him against the wall and kissed him. Kissed him until Kon could not stand it before he dropped to his knees as the warm water poured over them both. Kon had shuddered, accepted the warm water pouring over him before he felt lips over his cock. Jason’s mouth was talented and scorching.

He sucked Kon’s crown, nibbled the tip until Kon’s hips jerked before he sucked Kon down halfway. He had a firm grip on Kon’s hips as he drew off and plunged back down. Over and over until Kon gasped and came.

It was faster than normal but with that thing in his system of course he came early. Kon panted as he looked down at Jason’s wet lips. They were covered with his cum and Jason was flushed in the face. When he got to his feet, he kissed Kon, teased Kon’s still hard cock with his hand before he pulled back.

“Dry off and go to Tim. It’s going to take you a while to get this out your system.” Jason breathed against his lips. Kon nodded before he swallowed and kissed Jason again, it was his flavour in Jason’s mouth. The combination made his cock jerk almost painfully until Jason pulled away. “Get going.” Jason laughed softly. “Stop causing trouble.”

X

When he stumbled out of the shower and went to his bed, the one to greet him was an already Tim. He easily tumbled Kon on the bed. A soft kiss was what he got when Tim straddled him. A soft kiss that he could not help following until Tim pulled back and looked into his eyes.

“I would have anyway.” He said softly. A soft reminder to the thing they never talked about but always danced around. “This.”

“Me too.” Kon sighed as their cocks rubbed together. he felt a throbbing in his body, in his blood. It was insane. Tim’s body was pressed against his, it was so hot. He had just cum in the shower in Jason’s mouth but with Tim pressed against him like this all Kon was thinking about was how badly he wanted this and more. He wanted Tim right away.

“Kon.” Tim sighed as he wrapped his hands around their cocks. Kon shuddered as he felt Tim throbbing against him and he felt Tim’s hand around him. It was driving him insane, all he wanted to do was thrust against him, rub against him. Tim felt so warm and so good. His cock felt so good.

Tim’s precum was mixing was his, Kon could feel the differences. So slick and hot the both of them. Tim’s hand was mixing it together with his movements. He played with Kon’s tip like he knew that Kon was the most sensitive there. He teased his fingers around Kon’s crown and the underside. He ran his fingers over Kon’s slit until his cock gushed precum over Tim’s fingers.

Kon swallowed at the overflow before he kissed Tim. He rocked into Tim’s hand allowed his cock to slide against Tim’s over and over again. They panted against each other before Tim muffled a groan. He slid against Kon perfectly as they got Tim’s hand messy and both their stomachs.

“Kon.” Tim whispered before Kon shuddered under him. “Kon.” He whispered again his tone tight and desperate. “I’m going to-“

“Me first.” Kon admitted before he came in Tim’s hand. He felt the drops of his cum cover his stomach and Tim’s cock before Tim’s cock throbbed against him before he came as well. Tim shivered on top of him before he used his free hand to tilt Kon’s head up.

Tim’s kiss was harsh, passionate and wet. When he allowed Kon to pull away their cum was beginning to cool but Kon did not care. He swallowed as his still hard cock twitched between them with every movement that Tim made.

“Hm, thought so.” Tim said softly as he pushed up. He gently traced over Kon’s shaft with his finger. “Don’t worry, Jason should be out soon enough.”

X

“So I put these on.” Kon eyed the blue panties and looked back at Jason. Jason had a smile on his face but he also looked very patient. “For you to take them off? Why don’t we just keep them off and pretend they were on?”

“Oh Kon.” Jason sounded amused before he shook his head. “They won’t be coming off for a while. I want them on when I have my fun. I want to see…” He trailed off as his eyes moved down Kon’s body to his still hard cock. “How that pretty cock of yours will look covered in such a tight material. I want to see how wet and useless you will make it.” His voice had Kon leaning forward, hooked on his words.

“I can’t believe.” But his cock had jerked at what Jason had said. He had wanted to put it on just based on the picture that Jason had painted so he might as well suck it up. Kon swallowed before he slipped on the panties.

Right away the bulge at the front… it made him sigh as his cock throbbed in the tight panties. You could see everything; the tip was wet right away. A wet spot that kept growing because Jason apparently had no plans on hiding his gaze.

“Now.” Jason growled softly. “Flip over.” Kon paused for a second to let the words sink it. He swallowed slowly before he turned over onto his stomach. “Come on.” Jason laughed softly. “Up those hips Kon, don’t let those panties touch the sheets. On your knees…” He trailed off. “But let your front be on the bed… it’s a nice picture.”

Kon listened to the sound of Jason moving behind him. The throbbing in his blood was not as strong. It had not been over powering to begin with. Jason made himself comfortable behind Kon before he gently pulled the panties to one side.

Kon shivered as Jason grasped his covered with one hand and held the panties aside with the other. When Kon felt the warm breaths against his ass, he buried his face in the sheets as his cock throbbed trapped in Jason’s grip. He knew what was coming, he knew what Jason was up to and the anticipation had him on edge.

“What a pretty picture.” Jason murmured before his tongue slowly trailed over his hole. Kon tensed up and whimpered. The warmth went all over his body but it attacked his cock. He trembled as Jason’s tongue pulled away. It had been warm at wet. The tingles had gone all over his body, went straight to his head.

Kon whimpered low as his body trembled. One lick, just one and to his embarrassment he had cum. Not just that, he was still coming and Jason… it seemed as though he had no intention at leaving it at that.

“That’s one, let’s see how many we can get you to do before Tim comes back.” Jason laughed softly. “I think five.” His tongue dragged over Kon’s hole again. He squirmed, moaned low in his throat as he clenched down on nothing. “Maybe more.” Jason mused as he slowly jerked Kon’s covered cock that was in his grip. “Maybe double that.”

X

The answer ended up being six. Jason had groaned in disappointment when Tim eased onto the bed. Kon had been a mess, whimpering into the sheets. He had been fighting to keep his hips up before Tim turned his head and pressed a soft kiss on him.

The two spoke, Kon knew that. He felt the vibrations but the words only registered after a few moments. Who knew what they fuck he had missed after cumming so hard so many times.

“You’ve softened him up.” Tim said as Jason pulled away. “I think this last one should be enough.” His hands trailed over Kon’s hips before Tim pushed against him. His hard cock slid between Kon’s legs and he whimpered.

“He’ll sleep when you’re done. Or when I have at him.” Jason said softly. “He’s so gone right now. Look at his skin, his hips.”

“You can look at his face and learn enough.” Tim groaned as he pressed against Kon. The slow push was madness and Kon gripped the sheets tightly before Tim slid the entire way inside. Kon’s inside clenched around Tim once and then again as Kon shuddered.

“Oh you’re in heaven aren’t you.” Jason murmured softly. “Look at your own face babybird. You look like you would cum right away. “He/s good isn’t he? I just licked him open and the way he came for me. He’s so good.” Jason whispered softly. “Damn, look at you.” Jason murmured when Tim pulled out slowly. “You’re going to ruin him for anyone that isn’t us.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Tim groaned before he rolled his hips. The drag of his cock. The feeling of it pushing back inside of him made Kon throb and grab at his sheets. His body milked at Tim’s until behind him all he got from Tim was moans and gasps.

“It’s really hot isn’t it.” Jason murmured softly. “You look like you can’t take it and he looks on the edge. Come on Tim.”

“The way he’s sucking at me.” Tim groaned. “I can’t take it slow.” His pace was faster. Kon moaned as Tim got even bigger inside of him. Every thrust made Kon’s cock throb untouched. “Jason, Kon.”

“Tim.” Kon bit the sheets before his cock spurted onto the bed. “Tim.” All the times he had looked and ignored, looked and never touched. He had never thought it would be like this. That he could have so much of this. Tim’s hoarse cry before he stilled his hips jerking against Kon as he was filled with warmth. “How am I supposed to give you two up.”

“You’re not.” Jason murmured as Tim slowly pulled out. “That’s the whole point about us choosing to be here.” His fingers trailed around Kon’s hole teasing and playing with Tim’s cum. “It’s up to you Kon what we do.” He thrusted deep inside of Kon before he flipped him over. Kon trembled on his back before he used his strength to pull Jason properly on top of him. He was ruined for anyone but these two.


End file.
